Psycho
by TheOldSchool
Summary: Of course, he never cared, but it all changed when it came for him.
1. The Point Of No Return

"Come on Holly, get ready for bed!"

"I'll be right there!"

Artemis steps into the room, and stops beside his bed. Reaching into pockets, he feels for any objects. The idea comes up positive, and he flings the multiple results onto the queen bedspread. Fowl reaches for his belt, and loops the buckle.

Minutes later, the heir is adorned in comfortable pajama clothes. He sits down on the chair provided, and gazes into the courtyard portrayed through his nearby window.

The night is calm, wind flowing through the air. Each tree stands, branch by branch showing off it's collection of leaves.

Something catches his eyes. A miniature breed of tree appears to have nurtured itself in the middle of the stone crosswalk. Of course, he never laid down foundation in that area for growing life.

_That's not a tree._ It's a person of some sort, but the term is loose when it comes to this situation. It's very tall, about six feet. The suit worn by the creature appears to be nothing special, from the red tie to dress shoes, it is an average dress wear. It's facial figures grabs Artemis's attention. The only problem is that there are none. Normal human attributes, or the absence of so, makes Artemis feel uneasy and the opposite of comfortable.

He hears his wife approaching, and closes the blinds. Artemis attempts to keep the thoughts out of his mind as he walks towards his bed.

* * *

cGgBxCqQoqPi6vlXQvRA4KxHIZo0 mmZDIudR5Kcr6vcJqAS+S8r+6dVHqKq3pc13F  
zLcD1O0sUAnr4I2okJ7zvVOpkwyd psH46EfBaUMA9Q===


	2. No Me Importa

"So, what's your opinion on the Stock?"

"Well, not the best. And that's the reason why I'm not so optimistic for tomorrow's outcome."

Holly palms the pen next to her, and scribbles down text on a pad, facing the lined paper in front of Artemis's face. "A majority of your finances come from the exchange. No matter what occurs, you still get rich off it." Fowl pushes away the picture.

"I'm just not really sure."

The Elf stands up and fixes her night gown. "To New York is where we're going, whether you like it or not." She steps up to the mud-man. "And get some sleeping clothes on."

He steps in the built in bathroom, closing the door behind him. A messy haired hippy like man steps out of the changing area, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Fowl takes the space next to his loved one, and closes his eyes.

The eyelids open up, analyzing the surroundings it sees. The sound of turns out well in awaking the billionaire Jr. In a steady matter, Fowl stands up, and reaches for the baseball bat next to the bedside.

Tip toe-ing out of the room, he reaches the stairs. The way down produces multiple creaks, in which he follows by freezing for a distance of time. Finally, he makes his way down to the final step, and strolls on.

Artemis hears the repeating pattern, and locates it to a nearby room. He gets close to a nearby wall, and waits.

His heartbeat is thumping and palms sweaty as he rounds the corner, howling out a war cry.

The families cat and puppy lay wrestling in front of the couch.

"God dammit."

AF separates the two animals, grunting out a moan of disapproval.

Artemis swears under his breath and sits down on a close chair._ Every damn time._ He ponders, rubbing his chin.

_Maybe I can finish that conspiracy theorist book._ Fowl reaches over, and grabs the bible sized book on the coffee table.

He gets up, multitasking the reading with slow pacing. The novel drops to the ground, and Artemis's gag reflex goes into full motion.

The spit gobs make their ways out of his system, and he regains his focus. Looking again, he sees the no faced creature outside, its head now facing towards the confused Fowl.

He faces away, exhaling and then inhaling a deep breath of air. He grasps the knob of the door, and grabs the glock contained within the glass door.

As he steps out, he shutters. The chillful air flows through the air, finding its way through the threads of his sleeping pants. _No turning back now._ Artemis tightens his hold on the pistol.

Fowl steps forward. "Who are you?"

He repeats the question once again.

The figure's stare remains, but no response is present. Artemis cocks the weapon. "Tell me who you are!"

"What do you want? Is it money?"

Using caution with his final steps, the Billionaire sneers. "How did you get in here?" With no comeback, Fowl aims the gun to the humanoids chest.

"Why shouldn't I blast you away?"

"Oh, so you think I wouldn't do it?" He pulls back, firing a round into the air, following it up by releasing a volley of bullets near the competition.

The firearm is now placed on the temple of the creature's forehead. Fowl's cocky smirk transforms into confusion, feeling a wab of sweet rolling down his forehead.

"Then screw you!"

Artemis turns the other way, and treks to back his entrance. A twig snaps behind him, and a full fledge sprint ensures.

Getting inside, the last thing he remembers is seeing the figure looking into the window, observing what is possible.

_**WSDePvH9wEMGlf3IQd3mutm4uRkr djyQZa8jAOainMoFfrH5986kxcKt FpqgTbts=  
=**_


	3. Running Nowhere

The rays of sunlight flutter through the curtains, portraying on her elfish face. She feels the touch of a hand, and opens her eyes to see...

"Artemis. What are you doing?"

He smiles, pushing back a strand of Holly's hair. "Time to get ready, the transportation is going to leave."

She sits up from the covers. "It looks too early."

Fowl turns away, picking up a scattered piece of clothing. "The plane's been on wait for quite a while now."

Holly is handed a new set of underwear. "For how long?"

"About an hour."

The elf unhooks her original bra, attempting to cover herself at the same time. "And why are you up so early? Don't you have to do cleaning?"

Knowing off what is behind him, Artemis continues his stance towards the wall. "I already accomplished those objectives."

"Even feeding your brothers?"

Fowl twists his head behind. "Even that."

Short stands out of bed, placing the rest of her body in the garment. She adjusts the last shoulder strap, and peers up to see AF giving no secret attention to her.

"Listen, I got to go. Here are your clothes for today." He hands Holly a dress.

"Wait a minute."

Artemis pauses at the door. "What?"

"Come here."

He steps forward. "Why?"

"Come here."

Belly down on the mattress with hands supporting head, Holly smiles as her partner gazes down at her features. "What do you need?"

Short's puppy eyes observe the billionarie. "Nothing, just wanted to talk."

He fixates his stare. "About what?"

She cups her hand around mouth, and Artemis kneels down to listen.

"Is everything alright?"

Jr. Fowl rears his head back. "No. I mean yes. But its still hectic."

"What is?"

Artemis ponders for a moment. "Well, everything. I got some funds to get across the border, personal decisions to make, and the damn server got hit by a cyber attack yesterday."

"That wasn't the question I was looking for." Holly places her hand on his shoulder. "Arty, I'm getting worried. You don't sleep often, the moments reserved for our special time is taken up by your nighttime disappearances, and I'm just getting plan out scared."

Fowl nestles his neck with fingers. "Don't worry. Everything is fine."

"Then why didn't you come to bed last night? I was damn worried that something happened!"

He looks away. "I was taking care of something. Led me to get distracted."

"And this made you somehow fall asleep right in the middle of this important event?"

A smile forms over his face. "If you only knew."

Feeling defensive, Holly leaps off the bed, taking a step backwards. "What. Are. You. Saying?"

The smirk disappears off his face. "God damnit, take a fucking joke!"

"I'm not laughing."

He begins to pace to from side to side of the room. "Oh shut up."

Fowl collects his thoughts, and points towards the Elf. "This is all your fault, not to mention."

"My fault? What did I do?"

He paces towards Holly, stopping in front of her. "For not giving two shits."

A collection of sweat grows on Artemis's forehead, wiping the evidence off before stepping up to the desk. Shuffling through the drawer, Short snatches the nearby cellphone.

"Don't even think about it!" Finger hovering over the call button, the screen displays the numbers 911.

Fowl reaffirms his original position. "Do you really think fucking with me is a good idea?"

She holds her ground. "Huh? Answer me!"

"N, no,"

"You do nothing around here. All your decisions have an impact on is my electric bill and patience. Bitch and bleed once a month like the rest of them."

"Don't call me a bitch, you pig!"

Artemis growls. "You wouldn't be talking to me like that if you realized all that I've done."

He motions with his hand. "Everything you see here is in part because of me. Those damn panties wouldn't be there without me!"

"Hope you got good credit bitch. And If not, better get a new job with benefits."

Fowl moves in closer, pinning her against the wall.

"Just remember. My death will send a hired man to look for you."

As Artemis walks away with the phone, he leaves a Elf with tears strolling down her cheeks, the ring being worn by her showing like a gift.

_46pwOq0sLMkuHXzI5KL08XUvv0Ep JGHcP6Kw/hARpknEqZeTBwnERspbAwPHEqev1 _  
_mDRsrj5YRYPHOU3CouQ/SRYaPDjQLwOBNv3ilAbgCpDlnoKU jxptj5DyI+P7EjOUZ_  
_CzZxRHFDeMyrrmIpnsP2CkTIJfqf boi14H1z8+Vc4===_


	4. Remember who you are

"Are you paying with cash or charge?"

A hundred dollars is placed on the table.

Although sure he was all materials, the man checks his automobile once again. He spots the map, and snags it.

He enters the room. Tempted to watch some TV, he denies the idea by pulling out his laptop. It is time to get working.

The Wifi connects, to which he removes connections from. A few more clicks leads him to a loaded program. USB in hand, he plugs it into the PC.

Drive :J pups up with the picture of a man making for the only memory. It is titled .

The gloves stored in his bag are pulled out. The inspection produces a winning pair, free for imperfectly.

OOO

He reaches over to shut off the alarm. Work time is now.

The supplies are hoisted into his pockets. Without a moment to spare. he steps out of the room, evidence of his visit void.

As his destination nears, the man thinks of the strategy out again in his mind. The lot he eyed before becomes visible, and he pulls in.

A few block's worth of walking is met with the pinnacle of interest. The man eyes the home, to see the suspected light on for the upper area of the building.

Lapses forwards bring him to the door. Pick in hand, he deeds it into the lock. His concentration leads to the faint sound of a click.

He pulls down the black cap into a full ski mask and steps in the unlocked area.


	5. Young Lords

He sees the suit clad man stepping out of the room. His first instinct is to move, but waits for a clearance to emerge.

Upon a large space being available, he makes his target skids downstairs. He follows, and moves into a slow stalk to his surroundings.

The sound of rapid footsteps evolves into a faster pattern. Butler copy's the move, and transitions towards a full fledge sprint.

Butler catches Artemis, and tries to stop him from flailing about.

" STOP IT! YOU HEAR ME, RIGHT NOW! STOP IT!"

Artemis tries to push Butler away, but the servant holds on.

" LET GO OF ME!"

They struggle, pushing, shoving, falling to the ground. Butler jumps on top of him, pulling his pistol and shoving it into Jr's mouth.

"Shut up and listen to me!"

Artemis glares up at Butler.

"Were you fucking with her?"

"Were you? I want you to nod."

It takes Fowl a moment, but he moves his head correctly. Butler pulls his gun out of Artemis' mouth, gets off him and holsters his pistol. AF is scared to death, not of his servant, of the mess they're in. He just lies on the ground.

"Get the fuck up!"

Fowl starts to get to his feet. Butler grabs him, yanks him up, and pushes him to the wall.

"Well, tell me!"

"What's going to change?"

Butler places his lips to Fowl's ear. "I have you breathing like a old dog. Guess."

He turns the youngster around, pinning him to the concrete with grips on collar.

"I'm not going to stop until," he reaches into his pocket "you talk." A weapon is brought to eye level once again, placed to the temple of the interrogate.

"Oh come on. Isn't that a little too typical?"

He pulls the trigger, releasing a bolt of electricity through his ear. "Not really."

His return to consciousness stumbles the man, and he attempts to stand up. Restraining tools keep his hands behind his back, a chair aiding in the holding.

He attempts to move his legs, only to find a rope has concealed that idea.

The sound of a footstep catches his attention. Squirming in his seat, he whimpers as the presence magnifies behind him.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He feels warm, lucid breath on his neck. "So, you do you know what's it like to be betrayed?"

"A-a-asshole. You can't hurt me."

Butler slams his foot on the ground, "Take it all in, because this is the best I'll give ya."

Silence fills the room.

Wait. What is that? Fumes swirl around his face, and the smell emerges as a larger presence.

"What is that?" He observes once again. "Is that?"

The bag is ripped off his face. "Chill out Artemis,"

"It's just a cigar." The fag in his mouth hazes out a bluff of smoke, right into Fowl's face.

"I thought you didn't," he wrestles with the chains. "Smoke."

"Of course, you wouldn't care that much?"

"Not really. That red symbol on the side tells me that it comes from the Sychrm company, who specializes in production of props."

"Also," He takes a breath. "My previous addiction to tobacco product isn't flaring up at the moment, so your plan is lacking."

"However, I can tell by the feces smell that's all over your breath you've been smoking a lot pot this year."

Butler sneers. "For medical purposes."

"That's too bad. Could have you indicted."

Butler steps forward. "This isn't Oklahoma. Not much isn't going to happen if you speak up."

Fowl looks up. "I'm a Banker. They will work hard for those who work hard for their fortune."

The servant takes a moment to think the idea.

"The problem is, you never do shit. All the crap around you is product of your parents."

Artemis feels something click. "Wait, are you saying that this is my fault? And why are you bringing up politics?"

"Because you brought up the topic."

"You see, this is what I hate about you. The thing that pisses, excuse my french, me off about you, is that you are horrible about staying on track."

Artemis rolls his eyes. "Oh please, don't give a prep talk like those teachers."

The sound of skin being slapped vibrates across the room.

"What was that for?" Fowl blurts out.

"For being a bitch." Butler steps behind the boy and begins picking away at the constraints.

"You know," He feels a grin forming ; "swearing isn't a very nice thing."

Butler finishes up, allowing for nothing to hold back Artemis. Yet, he does not run.

He feels the mark across his cheek. "You should follow the preaching you shout about being mature. Your mother learned that the hard way."

Fowl is hoisted up by his shirt, with the seat being kicked back as his feet lift off the ground.

"Listen you little fucking runt,"

"I don't take shit from anybody, including a hooligan like you!"

Fowl licks his lips."I'm a drunken Irish? Harsh."

"Now, you wouldn't want to hurt me. You do know that your paycheck, and house are there because of me?"

"Also, a rich man like me could have judges kissing my dead ass."

His throat parched, he continues. "Think about it, who will probably walk off free? Bill Gates, or a homeless man?"

Butler adjusts his fingers on the fabric. "The one who wears glasses."

A slow chuckle emerges from the comment.

"Now, what do you wish for me to accomplish?"

Butler drops the boy. "To go upstairs, say sorry to your wife, and get to that ready to leave craft."

"And I am allowed to be alone during this situation?"

"Correct."

Artemis takes up a standing position. "Wouldn't that allow me to do some devious activities? I could easily murder her, the family, then finish you off while making my easy getaway."

He gives the raven haired boy a strange look. "Where do you get these ideas?"

"I told you, I have an evil brain, and angel heart."

He sneers. "Ha ha, real funny. Just get up there."

The last thing he remembers seeing is the dressed man sprinting out of the room.

_ychUvxsFu2JxcxuN70QBfAIQwhwt 1NfC439DEQaia6qqqdTDQF9Fzf+3c792tosxJ_  
_oohOOGGGD4jJ8NT4PL/1FEt/ZZG6zYTTpPwN+espfcQOAQ0smljVArhgJMh823m==_


	6. One

The bumping of the road vibrated the dashboard.

And again.

And again.

Of course, It could be her fingers.

The driving had ensued to this point. If it wasn't for the fuel shortage in the plane, the trip home would've already commenced. A private craft led them to Ireland, now to get to Dublin.

_No worries. Just gonna sit back and relax, If I can._

Her day had been going well so far. First off, she was subject to verbal abuse by a companion, which ruffed her well up to the sound of more yelling downstairs. The day seemed concluded well when she was rushed out of her hotel room, because of a lost person.

"Don't worry Holly. Everything is going to be okay."

The arm attempted to reach over and pat the nearby shoulder, but is shrugged away.

Time had, however, been on their side. The vehicle being rode by them was a hybrid between human and fairy technology, using magic elements to enhance the workings of the design, while the human features helped to not rise any suspicion. What hum would be normally there is instead replaced with a faint ring, which made good for relaxing in hard situations.

Outside the cockpit, the exterior had the structure of a tank, thick metal walls with the nice touch of bullet proof glass in place of normal windows.

It would appear to be one floor, but is actually two. The design gave it the title of being a alt house in case life became complete hell. Everything from a multitude of bathrooms, televisions, and a set of bedrooms aside in the area.

Fowl's phone buzzed. He pulls it out of his pocket, and clicked the button to connect the WiFi.

He took a moment to breath, thinking out his words.

"So, let's talk about what occurred yesterday." Artemis turned his head to see that she is no longer there.

The door upstairs closed. He heard the sound, and put in his earplugs.

Her mouth followed with a deep breath after locking the door.

Holly laid herself down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

...

The road space showed clearly. The coloring of the environment was now bland, as Artemis could notice.

His foot slammed on the brake.

He took a moment to observe the situation.

A gathering of four persons was taking place in the road intercept. Each one of them wore a white mask, dark think marker strokes lining the eye openings. One by one, their attention shifted to the visitor.

The one way glass made the situation unanimous. One of the creatures twisted it's head, pick pointing out possible details.

It motioned with arms to follow. The squad walks to the front of the vehicle.

One bangs on the narrow area below the drivers glass. It puts an ear to the surface, only to repeat the fist motion.

Two of them round around each side of the mobile house.

Artemis' vision is obscured as a member of the group latches onto the front window. Its clothes raggy, Fowl looks again to see the thing no longer in sight.

A large thump sounds off from the roof. Another smacks down on the top.

Artemis moves away from the seat, and makes his way down. He rounds the hallway to a flight of stairs. More walking brings him to a large entrance. His first view upon stepping in is a small girl, snoozing away.

Quickly, Fowl presses his hand into the ground. He swipes a pattern onto the soft material, and grabs the ejected product.

Nimble, he steps up to Holly's limp body. The capsule in hand is placed into her mouth. Taking a moment to make sure of functioning, Artemis steps away, looking once more at the female before making his way out.

A padlock is secured on the door's handle with a chain. An false key is placed on the nearby counter.

His fast descent downwards brings him back to the cockpit. He rubs his eyelids, with a hope of reinstalling his sense of reality.

When he opens his eyes, the sight dazes the man. The amount of people in the vicinity had increased tenfold, a good fifty of the masked creatures now standing before him.

Fowl attempts to look out the windowed door covering the back, only to see more of them guarding.

Artemis strides back to the driving seat. He reaches in between the side, and pulls out a firearm.

This weapon is known as the TEC-9. The semi automatic handgun has the design of a normal pistol, with the exception of a circle designed barrel and long magazine. Intratec, manufacturers of the armament, claimed that it's product was unable to keep fingerprints, thus being resistant to identifying features. Testing had proved this factor true.

The barrel is threaded, allowing perfectly for attachments, such as silencers, to be added on. Dis-assembly of said weapon is a process that can be done without much experience. It's final outcome or largest part that cannot be altered, is similar in appearance to that of a Glock firearm, a weapon legal in all territories which allow for conceal and carry. A ban by the United States outlawed the weapon, which made up for Intratec's shutdown due to bankruptcy. Politicians in the American Congress who banned this specific firearm via sighing the Federal Assault Weapons Ban in 1994 cited the fact that the TEC-9 was used in U.S shootings, such as Columbine. This law, does not apply in any other nations.

Artemis thinks it through his mind as he gazes over the chrome black design. A suppressor already is attached to the weapon.

He ducks as multiple shots ring out. Fowl peers up to see one of the figures laying flat on the ground. Nearby bystanders cheer.

An idea emerges. Artemis takes his hand near the seat once again, and reaches in, pulling out a gray canister.

Fowl steps up to the back door. He slightly opens the hinged entrance, throws out the object, and closes the door.

Artemis moves back as the smell of smoke reaches him.

He makes his way across another corridor. The glass container faces him upon walking through the doorway. His fingers punch in a code, and it's case opens. The objects contained in the cupboard are pocketed, and Artemis makes

his stroll back.

Fowl pauses. Eerily silence. He unhinges the door, and steps through.

The dazed nature showed brightly. Though far away, Artemis could see the effects working well.

Artemis un-sheaves the knife. He strolls forward, and brushes a creatures side. It collapses.

His hand palms one of the chips contained in pockets. He walks up to another figure. The electronic object is slapped to it's neck.

Fowl gets to the third figure. He pats the side of his leg to feel two lumps.

'Only two?'

Remembering time is limited, he places the last pieces onto there respective places. He drags the body in, along with a group of soldiers.

Artemis shuts the door with one hand, the other holding onto the collar of evidence.

Fowl makes a sign with his hand, mouthing.

_'Stay here, I'll be right back.'_

He drags the limp body into the bathroom, and shuts the door.

Out of the room emerges a man. His black clothing contrasts with the white undershirt worn, dark sneakers on feet.

Artemis points with his gloved hand. "Each corner, move." They shift to each side, positioning in front of nearby windows.

Fowl gazes at the weapons held by them. _M4's. Good enough._

He trends to the stairs, and makes his way upwards. A rifle is grabbed from the hallway rack.

An hatch door moves on the top. Raven haired, the man closes the opening. He reaches into his pocket, and displays a pipe.

A taint of sweat rolls down his forehead. The metallic part is thrown into the air.

Artemis eyes the explosion, and aims his weapon downwards, firing at those close to the van. He pauses, placing the final round in the enemies head.

His minions begin shooting.

AF notices one figure in the distance struck down. Projectiles reach the bystander. Artemis lays down.

A dot of a sniper is placed over the skull of a now runner. The creature falls and Fowl reloads. His shoulder makes for a tight area, so he stands up.

The vision around him. Multitudes of figures, running at full speed. 360 degrees around. Guns blazing.

A bullet gazes him. He finishes the reload and lays down.

His last mag is in hand. A brief pause makes for him to feel his thumping heart. Hurting headache. Sweaty palms. Tear in the corner of his eye. He puts his head down.

...

The rambling of sound wakes him.

It's commotion becomes eerily silent. Fowl hesitates at first, but then leads off the side of the bus.

Artemis places the butt of the rifle on his shoulder, upon seeing a squad of persons running towards him.

He aims. Miss. Another shot. Miss.

Artemis faces the front, in which at the end the driver' s pit would be.

The creature guarding the side steadies aim, but is capped. A guard steps up, and then collapses.

Fowl hears the blasts. It's coming from somewhere else besides his target group. A twist around reveals a sniper wielding masked crusader. A bullet finds his skull.

Artemis' attention moves back to the issue. One man had been picked off, leaving three.

The billionaire steadies his aim, holds breath, and shoots.

Remaining twins, both contenders switch directions, intercepting on and off in a broken pattern. Fowl says a silent prayer, knowing his final must be made useful.

A misfire. Fowl chucks the rifle and holds up the TEC. A rocket, propelling towards him.

He feels the heat on his back upon wrestling in the sand. More gunshots.

Bullets ricochet near him. He hears one round closer than the other.

A maskee steps in front of the window. Artemis closes his eyes.

He bats his eyelids to see the creature falling.

Fowl waits for the second fighter to finish him off. No one takes the fallen enemy's place.

Fearing a broken foot, Artemis drags himself to the vehicle's bumper. He pushes up into a kneeling position. His right leg is stood up on.

The other foot upon attempting to balance causes pain to surge through him. He resits it once more on the sand.

He forces himself to stand with both sides.

It hurts, but is not enough to collapse in agony. Artemis takes his hand away from the metallic surface, and is surprised that his body is upright.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fowl eyes his firearm. He stumbles forward, kneeling down, and snatches it.

He swallows a breath, and rounds the corner.

Bullets are nestled in the armor of the car. He sees little of the projectiles near the guard's windows.

Artemis steps up to grab the opening door's corner. Fowl's foot slips, and goes headfirst.

He rubs the bruise. Artemis' feet propel him up to see that his mobile home is open.

Of what he could see, four bodies were laid out on the ground.

He steps into the kitchen to see the slumped over enemy, with his blade in the back.

Fowl hears the sound of heaving upwards. He walks towards the nearby stairs.

The hand grips the railing, only to let go as the noises become louder.

Artemis rounds the corner.

The muscle shirt figure tumbles with the door. It feels a presence. Turning around, it unsheathes a weapon.

Multiple shots ring out.

He puts back the gun. His hand feels the wrist of the body, only to realize that it is a corpse.

The barrel of the weapon is slammed against the lock. Door opened, he steps in.

"Holly, are you alright?"

Her eyes flutter open. "Yeah?"

"Okay, just checking." Artemis moves out of sight, and slips the door closed.

...

"God damn." Artemis felt the vest covering him. An array of rounds had impaled the covering, a few blunts points showing functionality.

He unhooked the protector, revealing his chest.

His white shirt portrayed multiple red stains, the ample fluid being halted at the belt area.

Fowl stared down. A white wrapping on his ankle, he could see no sign of current, or past injury.

His face tells other. Various marks gauge his features, contrasting greatly to his baby like face, rounded cheeks and all.

"Signalit, breth nev prem clan."

A laser succeeds out of the ceiling. Artemis puts his arms into a cross formation.

The surge of energy plasters through him. The beep signals that the operation is done.

His body feels stronger. A quick glance would tell otherwise. Fowl steps through the kitchen's doorway, and presses into the bathroom.

He steps out, suit on. A gathering of his former clothing is bundled up in arms. He places the material into plastic bags, and underneath his chair.

"Where is it?"

Fowl finds the switch, and flips it. The sound of metallic brushing and fishing ensues. He sits himself down, making sure to lean his legs on a high surface.

Artemis places the novel down upon hearing the commotion commence. His sight awards him, seeing the windows and all fixed. Bloodstains once there are gone, along with the seeping corpses.

His hand presses the other button, knowing that Holly is in her room.

He places the key in ignition, and waits for the engine to warm.

...

Artemis pulls into the driveway. He turns off the vehicle, only to see a child waiting next to his door.

He rolls down the window to hear the mumbling.

"Mom wants to talk to you."

Fowl quickly undoes his buckle. The moving of a handle pry's open the door. He makes his way down, waiting for his wife.

"Coming!" She leaps off to exit out. Her purse is held in front of her with both hands, and she makes her way in front of him.

Artemis rubs adjusts the cuff of his shirt before stepping into the main room.

His parents are sitting there, a grim look held most by his father.

"Son, can I ask you a question?"

Fowl sits himself down on the farthest side. "Sure."

Sr. Artemis gives his son a glance once again. "Why has Butler gone missing?"

The billionaire becomes pale. "Wh-what?"

"Your servant has gone missing."

Artemis crosses his leg over the other. "I did not know."

The father slicks his graying hair with hands. "Well, we have. It's starting to make us nervous. And suspicious."

Fowl takes up a defensive position. "What are you saying? That I killed him?"

Fowl the Senior creases his eyebrows. "Also, your brother has been having trouble. Maybe you can warrant some help."

"Wait." Artemis stands up, "Who?"

"Beckett. He is upstairs." He looks up, to see that Artemis is gone.

...

He places his foot on the final step. Moving up, he feels the brush of warm air on his back.

More steps forward bring him to his siblings bedroom. His head turns behind him, only to see nothing there.

Artemis moves forward, attempting to make himself quiet as possible.

He hears nothing from the other side. His hand before mind fulfills the wish, opening the door.

It's without a power source. Artemis' eyes adjust to the change in vision, to finally see his brother.

"Isn't it a little too dark?" Fowl switches on the light.

Beckett is seated at his table. A crayon occupies his hand, the child scribbling away at a white sheet.

"Would you like to talk about something?" Artemis takes a chair next to him, leaning forward.

"I don't wish to talk."

"Well, why are you ignoring me?"

Fowl pauses. "You can tell me. I'm your brother."

The sibling gives off a sigh. "You wouldn't understand. Probably crazy."

"What's crazy?"

Beckett gives his brother the eye. "Me. I am."

"Why?"

The little boy stands up, and walks over to the window. "Do you ever see things?"

Artemis feels a panic growing. "No. Why, are you?"

"I don't know. It's just."

Fowl scoots up to him. "What does he look like?"

Beckett pushes away. "It isn't a he! Or a she! It's a thing."

"But what does it look like?"

He takes up a defensive position. "It's, got no face. And it always stands there." His finger points over, and Artemis follows the direction.

His heart drops. A tight feeling in his chest forms as he listens to the rest of the details.

"Alright, I need to go to the bathroom." Artemis stands up, and steps through the exit.

* * *

_DIiZb5gway8I2sfQxLf0Za8haW4n XJm9aQCSRFDGXdK4+6MCb/PLGnjwKcc64m4aj_  
_ewkhSKJB0pF3h8zTPr+v+ZQAbRc2axwZa5l83g9uVjZn0rwAh sq/SvWd1tsrzSrJL_  
_BXOddnfk1X3v0XZLeKgYbBIhDz++V8HnIjnZaNPWBfU0JZMMTpeg9LtH Wn8dcxzCz_  
_/OWGFDq2N9CzsUz/9T9PUfHJcjbMOsEWl6zt6heWXZql 30Cjt3VMOZm8co8TbY8c9_  
_ZRvQYM28QPv2TzCWrcu8/Eiwh+NhtW6N+5Dy9agdTzIf8JlFpnOGARjzglycd DFEw_  
_zFry1r8oYv8cNu0ly9i/3xny5Hdzf3UPVxLjgtPbD+bymQmaok2GPQjWHu07YO26V_  
_DVEnSpei+5QTdZegMc9i1mU981HO25jhGSCrc 8sG/Kvg375wZSNc8zzcT6==_


	7. NOTICE

DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, PLEASE REFER TO THE AUTHOR FOR MORE INFORMATION


End file.
